


King's pack

by Mayhewien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alpha Bofur, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Beta Ori, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bilbo Baggins, Omega Nori, Protective Bofur, SO SORRY, Slavery, alpha dori, and i'm so sorry, omega dwalin, overprotective dori, why do i even try with these fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: When assassin attacks, everyone thought that assassin was going to kill the line of Durin. But...was he really?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), more relationships later maybe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos and yeah...

Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain, alpha leader had a pack. It consisted 14 dwarfs and one hobbit. There was a wizard not a long time ago, but he left with elves, so Thorin let him go. Right now Thorin was waiting for Nori, his spymaster. Thorin had said that today the whole pack would have dinner together. And copper haired omega was only one, who wasn't there yet. "Dori, do you know where Nori is?" Thorin asked, looking oldest Ri brother. "No, i don't. I saw him yesterday and he said that he will come to the dinner." Dori said, being little worried about his little brother. Dori was alpha, Ori was beta and Nori was omega. Dori was overprotective to both of them, but mostly about Nori. He knew Nori's past, but still. Nori was an omega, and anyone could hurt him, no matter how strong fighter he was. "Nori is okay Dori. He will come soon." Ori said, and smiled to his brother. Nori had always come home without any scratches. And just then the door opened, and young omega came inside. He had bandage over his head and on his wrist and hand. "Sorry i'm late." Spymaster said and walked close to his brothers, sitting down next to Dori. "What happened!?" Dori asked, looking at his little brother. "Who did this to you? I will kill them, or him or her, i-" "Dori, it's okay. I had to take assassin out. He tried to kill Lady Dis and after her princes and King. He is now in jail. After the dinner Dwalin, Thorin, Fili and i have to question him." Nori said and Thorin nodded. "So, let's start eating." Thorin said, starting the dinner.

After the dinner all the pack alphas asked was Nori okay, and tried to get Nori to sleep. "I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me. These wounds are nothing serious." Nori promised. "Are you sure? It's okay if you go and lay down." Bilbo said, looking another omega. In their pack, there was only couple of omegas. Bilbo, Nori, Oin, Dis and Dwalin. "I'm okay Bilbo. You don't need to worry. Dori does that for you." Copper haired dwarf said and laughed. "Are you sure?" Bilbo asked as he watched other omega. "I'm sure. I'll go now, i still need to do my work." Dwarf said and started walking. He needed to go the jails as soon as he can. Thorin needed him. But again, his way was blocked by always happy alpha. But right now he was worried. "Bofur. Why long face? I'm okay. It's just a-" "I heard what healer told to Oin. It's not just a scratch. He ripped yer wrist so bad, tha they could see yer bone. And the amount ye lost blood...yer need ta go and lay down. Thorin told me that i should get ye ta lay down. Even by force, if i have to." Hatted dwarf said. "You can't be serious Bofur. You know that i'll be ok-" "No, i am. And don't ye even start to say that ye will be okay. Ye can't fool me. Ye maybe can fool anyone else, but not me. Ye never can fool me love. Go lay down. Please." Bofur asked his mate, pulling him close. Nori sighed and murmured slowly. "But i can't. What if something happens when i'm sleeping? I just can't-" "Yes ye can. There are spy's looking over tha Durins. Ye need to sleep. Please. For me?" Bofur asked as he caressed his mate's cheek. "Okay, okay. Just for you. I go to sleep." Copper haired omega said, kissing softly his mate's hand. "Good. Let's go. I will walk with ye." Alpha said, and Nori hummed. "Don't you trust me sanâzyung?" Nori asked while smirking. "I trust ye amrâlimê . I just don't wanna ta see ye hurt. I wouldn't forgive maself if somethin' happens to ye." Hatted dwarf said. "Okay love." Nori said and followed his alpha, small smile on his face.

* * *

"Who assigned you to kill my sister, my nephews and me?" Thorin asked, looking the assassin who laughed. "Your King asked you a question, so answer it." Dwalin said while growling. He knew he was omega, but people were still scared of him. And for good reasons too. "Who said i was attacking Durins?" Assassin said and smirked. "What do you mean?" Fili asked, looking the assassin angrily. What else assassin wanted? Assassin was silent again and just smirked. "Speak!" Thorin yelled, but assassin didn't say anything. "Dwalin. If you will my friend?" Thorin asked and Dwalin smirked. "Gladly." Omega said and hit the assassin in the face. "So, are you gonna talk, or do i have to hit you again?" Dwalin asked, but assassin didn't say anything. Fili was silent for a while, before he looked the assassin again. "If you didn't come for us....you tried to fool Nori believing that you were going to attack us.." Fili said slowly, and watched his uncle. "They are after Nori!" Thorin yelled, starting to run towards Bofur's and Nori's room. How did they miss that? Others heard how they ran and they stopped two alphas and one omega. "What's happening dear?" Bilbo asked Thorin, looking at him. "Bofur, how long has Nori be alone in your chamber?" He asked. "Not for long? What's happenin'? Is ma mate okay?" Bofur asked, almost panicking already. "Assassin didn't want us. They want Nori." Dwalin said and started running again. All of the pack members started running towards Nori's and Bofur's room. "Be okay love. Please." Bofur prayed. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if his mate was hurt again.

* * *

Nori was sleeping, when he hear some voices in living room. "Bo? Did you came back already?" Nori asked and sit up. But when he didn't hear his mate's voice or didn't smell his scent, he knew that someone else was in their chamber. Carefully Nori took two of his knives in his nightstand and stood up. Who the hell was there? Copper haired omega went carefully in the living room, but no one was there. Or it seemed that no one was there anymore. "Who is there? I know someone is there." Omega said and heard laughing. "There is no way we can surprise Erebor's spymaster, is there?" Copper haired omega heard. "Mh, why don't you try and show yourself?" Nori asked, trying to see the attacker or attackers. Two alphas dropped themselves from the ceiling, and looked too smug for their own good. "Who sended you here? And why are you here?" Nori asked and looked two alphas. "Did you miss the right chamber or what?" Copper haired omega asked. "No. We came here for you. And we won't leave without you." One of the alphas said. Nori smirked and shakes his head for a while. "You are not going to get me." Omega said and waited that alphas attacked him. Nori defended himself, trying to gain some time before he would get help. Surely Thorin and rest were coming for him...right? When one of them stabbed Nori to the arm, omega growled. "Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled and kicked that alpha straight to the head, watching how he crashed right to the kitchen table. "It was expensive you piece of shit!" Nori yelled, trying to fight the other alpha. But, alphas were stronger, so they overpowered him."This one has a spirit. And wild spirit. No wonder you are Erebor's spymaster." the alpha said. "You will fucking regret this. Once King and my pack hears what happened, they-" "They can't do shit. They won't do shit. You are now ours. And they won't ever find you." Alpha said before everything went black. Only one Nori could think now was his mate. His Bofur. He was so sorry, so so sorry.

* * *

When Bofur broke the door down, he yelled his mate's name. "Nori! Âzyungel, are ye here! Answer me now!" Bofur yelled. But no one answered. When the whole pack came in to the chamber, they saw broken kitchen table, blood and it was clear that there has been a big fight. "Nori!" Bofur yelled again and ran to the bedroom. He checked their whole chamber, but Nori wasn't anywhere. "He is not here. My mate is not here. They took him, they took my mate. I can't, i can't.." Bofur whined, feeling how tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I should've stayed with him. I should've keep him safe. I promised him i would...i-" "Bofur, stop it. It isn't your fault." Dori said, while he himself had tears in his eyes. Ori was crying too, but Dwalin hugged him, keeping his younger mate close to his chest. Bilbo had tears to his eyes too, but he tried not to cry. "We will find him. We will not stop looking for him. We need to find more from the assassin. All alphas, come with me. We need little more help..in our interrogation." Thorin said. Bofur and Dori nodded, looking angrier than ever before. They would get Nori back. No matter what, they would.


	2. Chapter 2

Bofur was livid. The assassin didn't talk. The only thing they got out of him was his name. Skonoir. "Where is he!? Where did your men take him!??" Dori yelled, as he hit the assassin again. Skonoir just laughed and watched other alphas. "You will never know. Even i don't know where he is." Assassin said. Bofur watched him angrily and went to hit him. "Ye tell right now where me mate is, or i swear i will kill ye." He said growling. Bofur wouldn't let anyone touch his mate ever again. He wouldn't let Nori even out of their chamber if he was more hurt when they find him. Other alpha just laughed and looked at Bofur with disgusting smirk. "You won't ever see him again. And if you see him, he won't be your mate anymore. He will be too broken for that." Bofur couldn't take it. He snarled and attacked the assassin. "Bofur, brother! Behave yourself! Bombur yelled, trying to get his older brother let go of the assassin. "Bofur, sweet Bofur listen. We need to hear what happened. We need him still. After it, we can ask Thorin to kill him. Okay?" Dori asked, looking at the growling dwarf. That made Dwalin took couple steps back, even though he could probably beat the shit out of Bofur. "He went full alpha! Drag him out of here!" Thorin yelled. Dori dragged Bofur out by his neck and slammed other alpha against the wall. "Bofur, come back to us okay? Come back." Dori tried to sweet talk to other. He needed to get his control back. When there was some recognition in Bofur's eyes, tears started falling down on his cheeks. "I wan't him back Dori. I...i can't do this without Nori. He..he is all i have. Of course i have Bombur, his kids, his wife and Bifur...and you guys, but....Nori has...always been there for me. When...when ma and da died, he were there. When i was kicked out of ma house because i was stealing with him, he were there. He..he.." "I know Bofur. I know. He is only one who have had your back every time. He was your bestfriend and now he is your mate. And no matter what Skonoir says, he will always be your mate. I didn't allow you to be his mate just for any reason. I know that you do all you can to keep him safe. And i promise you. After we have him back, he will not go anywhere." Dori said, just and just keeping himself calm. Bofur nodded and watched oldest Ri brother straight in the eyes. "We will kill him when we find Nori. Promise me. We will kill Skonoir." Bofur pleaded, trying to stop crying. "I promise you. And we will kill the one's who hurt him. We will. No matter what Thorin says. I know he is our pack leader. But Nori is my little brother and your mate. We will get our revenge." Silver haired alpha promises. He will find the one who wanted to hurt Nori and he would kill him. No one touched his brothers and live after it.

* * *

When Nori woke up, he was chained to the wall. Spymaster and former thief would surely get out before the dawn. Why did the kidnappers think that this was a good idea? Good idea to left him chained? C'moon, he was once best thief in Erebor and Ered luin! No chains will slow him down. "You are awake already i see?" Nori heard too familiar voice. But, it couldn't be. It...no. "Master of laketown?" Nori asked, watching the man. What did he want? Okay, Erebor's spymaster knew how much the man loved money. But...he couldn't want to damage his and Erebor's relations. "Hm, you know me? I'm glad." The man said, while smirking to the spymaster. "What do you want? When Thorin hears about this, you will be in danger and all of your relations with my King." Copper haired dwarf said, looking the man who still was smirking. "Oh, he wont hear anything, so i wont lose anything." The Master said. Nori furrowed his eyebrows. Why did the man sounds so sure about that? "So? Why am i here then?" Nori asked and The master laughed. "You have been sticking your nose on my business. So, i need to get rid of you." The master said. It take a couple of minutes what business he was talking about. "You...YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT OMEGA TRADES!" Nori yelled. "It was you! You have been selling omegas to be slaves for a rich people!" Copper haired omega continued yelling. The master laughed and just nodded slowly to angered spymaster. "Yes. And now, i will sell you and get rid of you once and for all. I already know, that there are so many people who would like to buy you." The Master laughed, and looked six of his guards. "You keep him here. You wont give him anything he asks for." The Master said and walked away. "You coward! You fucking coward! Come back here and fight like a real man!" Copper haired dwarf yelled, trying to struggle his way out of the chains. He couldn't escape if the guards looked at him whole time. He needed to escape. And soon. "Bofur, come and get me out. Please. Just...i need you more than ever." Nori whispered. He would fight with the guards, but he didn't have his knives and he couldn't get out of chains quickly enough. He was trapped. And soon sold, if no one would safe him soon.

* * *

Bofur was sitting on his and Nori's chamber, in living room. He...he was idiot. Why did he leave his mate alone? Where Nori even was right now? Was someone hurting him? What if he was dead? Why didn't the damn assassin talk? "Fuck!" Bofur yelled and threw his hat across the room. It was his fault. Because he didn't stay with his mate, he was now gone. "Nori...i'm so sorry love, i'm sorry." Bofur murmured and tried stop his tears. Brown haired dwarf just wanted his omega here. He needed Nori right here, right next to him. Bofur was on his own world, thinking about Nori when Dori barged in his room. "The assassin talked!" Dori yelled. "What, how!?" Bofur asked and stood up from the couch. "Well, let's say. Ori is more than just innocent little boy." Dori said proudly. "Yeah, he is Dwalin's mate. If you are brave enough have Dwalin as your omega you are more than just innocent little boy." Bofur said smirking, and Dori just huffed. "We know who did this. And if we leave right now, we may still safe him." Dori said. "Follow me, i tell more as we go." Bofur nodded and ran after silver haired dwarf. "Master of the laketown has him. Nori has been trying to solve that omega trade case. Skonoir told that he was the one who sold omegas to slavery." Dori said, and...Bofur was scared. He was so scared. "So, what will tha man do ta him?" Bofur asked, as he saw Thorin, Bombur, Bifur, Ori, Gloin, Fili and Kili. "Where's Dwalin?" Bofur asked. "He can't come with us. Even if he is good fighter, he is still omega." Thorin said. "And Bofur. He will sell Nori. So we need to hurry, right now." Dori said, looking hatted alpha. "Over ma dead body he will sell mah mate." Bofur growled. No way, no one touched Nori.

* * *

Nori was anxious. He just wanted back to home, next to his Bo. His perfect, hatted dwarf. Okay Nori would sell that hat and sometimes he wanted even burn that thing, but right now he wanted to see that ridiculous hat and hear his mate's voice. Guards didn't stop looking at him, so he couldn't escape. He was truly trapped. 'I need to get out, i need to get out, i need to get out, please someone let me out, i want to go home, Bo where are you, Dori please safe me, Bofur i'm so sorry don't leave me alone' those were the most important things in copper haired omega's mind. Even thinking about that his packmates would be late or Bo would come too late was...it was scary. Of course as a thief he had been in dangerous situations before . But this was something new, something he had never been in. And if The Master sold him, he maybe couldn't escape. And that broke his heart. Almost always he could get home to his family. But this time? No. When Nori heard laughing, the omega tried to hide himself in farthest corner in that jail cell. He didn't wanna hear how he have been bought. He didn't. "Well well well. It wasn't easy to sell you. But i finally found someone. So, guards. Take him and follow me." The Master said. Nori tried to struggle and fight. He needed to buy some time. His pack would find him. They would, they wouldn't leave him alone. He knew his brothers wouldn't and nether would his mate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bofur was furious. The guards didn't let them in the laketown. "What do you mean you can't let us in!?" Gloin growled. "The Master told us not to-" "I will pay you. So let us in." Thorin said and gave two sackful of gold to the guard. "I...if Master asks, i didn't let you in." Guard said. All alphas nodded and went inside the town. "I will kill anyone who touched ma mate." Bofur murmured quietly and Dori nodded to him. "I will help you kill anyone who touched my brother." Dori said. "Hey, no murders." Thorin said, but Ori hummed. "No murders, no but killing yes." One of the youngest said and Thorin sighed. "We need to find Nori now. Bofur, you should find your mate's scent. We will follow you." Bombur said. Hatted dwarf nodded, trying to find his mate's scent. "He is scared, he is not hidin' his scent." Bofur murmured, feeling angry again. His mate is scared. He was hurt also. Who hurt him? He would kill all alphas who hurt him.

* * *

Nori followed the guards and The Master, trying to keep his head down. He couldn't escape. His arm was killing him, and only thing he wanted was to go to Bofur and hug his mate. They would come and safe him before he was sold, right? Right? "Here we are." The master said and only then Nori lifted his head a little, so he could see who wanted to buy him. And he saw...orcs. No. "Bolg wanted to buy you. I don't know or care why." The master said and took the money. Nori felt how two dirty orcs took a grip of his arms and he was dragged towards the ship. Nori wanted to fight, but he was too weak. He has been stabbed and even before that he had serious injures. Copper haired dwarf was already starting to accept his fate, when he heard familiar yell. "Bo?" Nori asked quietly, looking towards the way he heard the voice. "LET HIM GO!" He heard again, and saw his beautiful alpha, who looked like he was ready to kill everyone in this city. Nori hadn't ever seen his childhood best friend and now his mate so angry before. That...was hot. Not gonna lie 10/10 would bang. At least twice. "What are you doing here!?" The Master yelled, trying to stop them. "Get out of the way you fuckers." Thorin yelled, pushing the master out of the way. Nori tried to struggle away from the orcs, but their grip only tightened, making omega whine a little. "I SAID LET HIM GO YE MEN FRAUL DRAKH!" Bofur yelled again, attacking orcs with rest of the alphas. Ori dragged his big brother away, starting to help him with his arm. "Who stabbed you?" Ori ascked, looking his omega brother who shrugged. "I don't know. They were alphas. That's the only thing i know." Ori whispered. Softly Ori hugged his brother and Nori hugged Ori back. He was safe now. Everything will be okay. Now he only needed to tell Thorin about omega trades and stop them. Dori soon ran beside Nori and looked his new injury. "Let's get you back to Erebor. There Oin can help you with your arm." Dori said, stroking gently his cheek. Nori nodded carefully and stod up, only to get a hug from his mate. "I'm so sorry me love. I'm so sorry i couldn't keep ye safe as i promised. I'm so sorry i'm-" "Bofur, love. Everything is okay now. Don't worry. And you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for worrying all of you. Thank you, for saving me." Nori said softly and kissed his mate on the lips. Bofur wrapped his hands around Nori's waist and pulled him closer, as he kissed **_HIS_** omega again, pouring all the love he had for a copper haired dwarf in that kiss. Nori smiled and kissed Bofur back, staying close to his alpha. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. You will be staying home for a long time, okay? Good." Bofur said and started dragging Nori away from others, towards their ship. "What!? I need to do my wor-" "No you don't!" All the alphas and Ori yelled. "You will heal yourself." Ori said. "You won't do any work before you are properly healed." Thorin said. "You will stay where we all can see you. We don't want that you get hurt ever again." Bombur said. Nori whined, but didn't say anything to them. Not yet anyway. He could protest this when they were home and alphas could relax a little bit.

* * *

"NORI!" Bilbo and Dis yelled, running to hug him. "I was so worried about you, so so worried." Bilbo said and pouted. "I was too, i was so scared for you! Never get kidnapped again!" Dis said strictly. "Good to see you back." Dwalin said and smiled, feeling how Ori came and hugged him. "Dwalin, come with me. Now. I need to relax after all of it, and you can help me." Ori said and started dragging blushing warrior and omega towards their room. Oin came running too and looked Nori. "You come with me. I need to see your new injuries and the old ones too." Oin said and Nori nodded to other omega. "Bofur, you can go and wai-" "No. I'm not leaving ye alone. Not this time. I'll come with ye me love." Bofur said and took his mate's hand. Nori laughed softly, but started following Bofur and Oin, staying close to hatted dwarf. "We will move to another chamber. Other omega's and spies have already moved our stuff to the new chamber. I will show you where it is when Oin has taken care of you and your injuries." Bofur said and Nori smiled, nodding a little. Oin checked Nori all the way, so there wasn't anything to surprise them later. And he did find something, he didn't even know did Bofur and Nori know about it. "Okay, everything is fine now. Bofur, can you go outside for a bit. I need to talk with Nori. Alone." Oin said and looked Bofur, who was hesitant. He didn't wanna leave his mate so soon, but he did as Oin said. Nori furrowed his eyebrows and looked Oin. "What is it Oin?" Spymaster asked and looked healer with worried expression. "Congratulations. You are pregnant." Oin said. And oh how worried expression turned to horrified one real quick. "I'm what? I...i can't be i..no. No no no you are wrong." Nori tried to laugh, but seeing how serious Oin was, Nori tried not to cry. "Bofur will hate me." Nori whispered and hided his face to his hands. "Bofur hate you? He loves kids you idiot. He will love the news." Oin said, putting his hand on Nori's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. Relax. Bofur will never hate you, you have nothing to worry about. Do you want me to help you tell him?" Oin asked and Nori nodded carefully. "Can i...can i be out of the room when you tell him? Please." Nori asked and looked Oin who huffed. "This is ridiculous, but we do it your way. There is no way that Bofur would ever hate you." Oin said and walked to the door. "Bofur, come in. I need to tell you something. Nori, stay here okay?" Oin asked and Nori nodded. But as soon as door was shut, Nori ran. He couldn't be there. Bofur would seriously hate him. They hadn't even talked about kids. And now he was pregnant. And all that happened today..it was just too much.

"HE IS WHAT!?" Bofur yelled and smiled widely. "Really? He really is pregnant? Are you sure?" Dark haired alpha asked and smiled like a sun. "Yes, he is two months along already." Healer said and smiled. "Nori was so worried that you would be angry at him or you would hate him." Oin said as he shakes his head. "I would never! I love kids and i always wanted to have kids with Nori. I can't wait ta have a kid with him. Aaaah, Nori, love!" Bofur said happily and ran to the door and opened it...just to see nothing. Bofur's smile dropped and he sighed. "Why i'm not surprised that he has ran away?" Bofur asked Oin and looked the healer. "Someone will get him. Go to your new chamber already, he will be there soon." Oin said and Bofur nodded a little. Why was Nori so afraid? Did Nori not want the kid?

"You are not going to leave!" Dori yelled, carrying his brother on his shoulder. "I will, let me go! Let me go Dori, i swear to Mahal if you don't i-" "Just shut up. I don't understand why are you so afraid about it. It's normal to be pregnant. And if Bofur is stupid enough to leave you because of it, i will take care of him. Now..to your chamber!" Dori said and opened the door, seeing Bofur already in the living room. "Here is your mate. He is idiot i'm so sorry. See you soon, dinner is in no time." Dori said and left. Nori tried to look anything else, but Bofur. "Nori. Come sit down, let's talk okay? It's okay love. Come here." Bofur said softly, looking how carefully omega sat next to him. Bofur hugged copper haired omega and hummed. "I'm so happy. I would never be mad at ye, certainly not about this. Nori, are ye not happy about this?" Bofur asked, looking his mate, who started crying. "I'm..i'm sorry i...i'm just scared that you will be mad at me, because we haven't really talked about kids, and...i was afraid that you will leave me alone and and and i'm just me, i will be so bad parent i'm scared i will fuck this child up and i-" Nori tried to talk, but Bofur kissed him, so Nori could relax a little. "Nori, my silly little jewel. You are right, we really haven't talked about kids. But i'm happy about this, i have always wanted to be adad and have kids. And don't you ever say that you will be bad parent. You will not. We will be good parents Nori. Everything will be fine. But now..ye will not do any work. We will wait after the kid is born." Bofur said while smiling. "I love you Bofur. But i'll let you know, i will do work. I need to do. I'll do as long as i can. ut i'll stop when-" "Nope. I will not let ye. Ye are pregnant and i need to take care of ye. I will tell Thorin about this. We have spies to take care of Erebor and Durin's line." Bofur said and kissed his mate's cheek. Nori sighed and shakes his head. He needed to talk with Bofur and the rest later. He needed to do work. He still could, he was okay. "Let's go to eat. And we can tell others about yer pregnancy if ye want love." Bofur said and Nori hummed. "Sounds good. Let's go, my alpha." Copper haired dwarf said and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know why i always want to make Nori pregnant but like skskskks kk


End file.
